This invention relates to an infrared transmitter of coded message having a fixed code and large number of combinations.
Coded message transmitters are used, for example, for the remote control of security systems, in particular in the automobile industry. The coding of these transmitters is, as a rule, effected by cutting certain transmission paths of a circuit. This mechanical coding, which is visible, is easy to read visually, and in addition, the number of combinations is limited.